For example, a light dot type display unit (see Patent Document 1) has been known as a conventional display unit, in which a plurality of reflective dots, which are made of fine concave sections, and have a light transmitting property, are formed with a plurality of light guide plates each of which has a light source placed on its one side being placed in parallel therewith, so that a plurality of display members are displayed simultaneously or alternately.
Patent Document 1: Patent No. 3503608